Unexpected encounters and festive flirtations
by Smarmy Puggles
Summary: An unexpected, Lurlinemas encounter between our two favourite witches. Gelphie. Bookverse. Post Shiz.


Hello! First of all, merry Christmas! Secondly, here is the festive fluffy oneshot as promised. I hope you enjoy! Again, apologies for typos, my ipad is still in a strop with me. Let me know what you think!

Glinda was in a hurry. Lurlinemas had arrived quickly that year, and contrary to her keen belief in organisation, she still had not completed her shopping for the festive period. The eve of the day had arrived accompanied by bitter winds and a rather thick layer of snow. She continued to move through it, feet clad in sturdy shoes and a warm cape wrapped around her small frame. She'd never really been a fan of the long dark nights, nor the chill that would find it's way into her bones no matter what precautions were taken. Those few years that she had Elphie with her had changed that. A warm body to move next to into the night was greatly appreciated, though she never realised how much it meant until it was painfully taken away.

She often found herself thinking of Elphie during the winter; if she was warm enough, if the rain had stayed far away from her. She had expected the thoughts to move away with time, though evidently, they had only grown in the four years since their parting. Now at the age of twenty two, she moved through the backstreets of the emerald city, into shops beginning to close their doors in preparation for the next day.

The majority of her gifts were collected now, she just required some coloured paper with which to wrap. Turning yet another narrow corner, her boots refused to find purchase on the icy floor, and she found herself blindly dashing forwards. A desperate attempt to regain her balance. Her balance, however, did not wish to be found, which caused the launching of several gifts into the air and the wind to be knocked out of her lungs by collision with another fast-moving body. Se found that she rather disliked the sensation of melting snow on her behind, though that was the exact predicament she found herself in as the other figure continued to bustle and pick up what they'd dropped.

She'd picked herself up from the cold gutter as the rude stranger began to shuffle away, not before turning to level a harsh glare at the blonde.

Who could tell if the situation would be likely to happen again, or if fate had a twisted kind of amusement in positioning two lives in such a way, though the glare was quickly dropped as eye contact was made and the hasty retreat came to a stuttering halt. Glinda was certain that her mouth could not fall any further open as the mysterious spectre continued to stare back, hand self-consciously fussing with her skirt.

"Elphaba Thropp... Elphie." Glinda's small voice broke the silence. It had a breathless quality. Whether that was from the shock of the fall or the shock of having the woman she had resigned herself to never seeing again was not certain. One thing very much for certain was that the gifts currently being swallowed by the snow would have to endure the chill for a while longer, as the blonde had wrapped her arms tightly around the lanky frame in front of her. Elphaba's initial stiffened posture melted rather quickly as her face buried into blonde hair. She pulled the blonde closer as another icy breeze shook snow from nearby trees, depositing wetness a bit too close for comfort. She moved back then, fear of burned skin was not ideal. They both quickly gathered the strewn gifts.

Elphie then held out a hand to the blonde, who quickly accepted it. Their fingers laced together. Elphie's skin was different. It felt chapped and rougher than it used to, though that was to be expected after living goodness knows where for four years.

"Have you time for a catch up? I'd quite like to know what you've been up to" her voice sounded the same. Still flippant and gravelly and music to the blondes ears.

"I always have time for you, Elphie" came her reply.

She was expertly led through the back alleys until they had arrived at a downtrodden corn exchange. Elphie scaled the steps, hand still intertwined with Glinda's. A stiff door which required use of Elphie's shoulder was pushed open and the green girl rushed in, kicking at clothing left on the floor and books that had accumulated in piles in an attempt to clean the place up. Glinda held out a hand and rested it on Elphie's back, who ceased her actions as the little blonde rubbed soothing circles.

"Stop fussing would you? I think it's rather charming in here." Elphie smiled down at her then.

"In that case, do take a seat, though you may have to mind the not so charming cat. Quite the temperamental bugger when he wants to be. Would you like a drink?"

Glinda gave a nod as she attempted to rouse the cat taking up half of the small sofa. A hiss and a swipe halted any further attempts and she moved to sit on the arm. Needless to say, Elphie glanced at the scene and chuckled before swatting at the grumpy thing. He made a slow retreat into the corner as she handed Glinda a glass of wine. They sat for a long while, both telling the other what had transpired after Glinda had graduated with a first from Shiz. Apparently she would be working her way up to a position in public relations. Elphie was quite chuffed with that and gave the blonde a hug, failing to remove her arm from around Glinda's shoulders, who snuggled in just a little bit closer.

Elphie's side of the story was not as wonderful, so she have a quick brush over of what'd happened. Living on the streets didn't make a very festive story. She finished the tale then noticed the dithering blonde next to her. She had no firewood left. Her dwindling money supply went straight on food and so, she relied in improvisation to keep the little blonde warm, the arm currently wrapped around her tightening until she was nestled in Elphie's neck. She would find it very difficult to identify who had initiated the following events, or whether Elphie's hot breath had taken her back several years, however she found that her mouth had moved closer to Elphaba's until the smallest pressure was made. It ignited something. Something bold and strong, and something that had been tucked away for four years. Now it was prominent and threatened to set her world alight.

Tongues brushed and bodies moved closer as the kiss deepened. Glinda found herself looking up at Elphie who supported herself on long arms, a quick grab of the collar was all that was needed to bring Elphie's body down onto hers. Elphaba then moved to nip at Glinda's neck, who moaned in response. It had been too long yet it all still felt so natural. They continued the fervid kisses until Malky had rather heavily landed on Elphaba's back from a great height. She wheezed as the wind was knocked out of her and managed to pull herself away from a panting Glinda. The blonde sat up, Elphie next to her glaring at the cat. Malky quickly filled the space that Glinda had left.

Both sat panting for a while longer until Elphaba turned and nudged Glindas chin up with a long finger to look into those eyes that she had missed so dearly.

'My, you haven't changed a whit. Still quite the loveliest thing, aren't you?" Glinda looked with shy eyes. Elphaba inhaled, the sentence still not quite complete. Her hand traced the blonde's face as she lightly exhaled 'my sweet'. There it was. The two words that threw Glinda back into the uncertain days of her youth when Elphaba would have her heart throwing itself against her ribcage. She released a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Her face moved in again until she caught sight of the clock, she had no prior obligations, though believed Elphie would want time for herself. She planted a quick kiss before standing up.

'I should be leaving. It's getting late and I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome.' It wasn't late at all, the clock had read that the seventeenth hour was approaching. Elphie looked a little bit lost then, eyes scanning Glinda's face as she turned to the door. She'd taken two steps until she had heard Elphie's quiet voice behind her.

'Stay'

It was more of a mumble, so she turned around for clarification. This time the word was as delivered more strongly.

'You could stay if you like. I know it's not too ornate in here, but I've missed you. Goodness I have missed you" Glinda moved back to stand in front of Elphie then, pressing a final kiss to her lips.

'I'll be back' she breathed before whisking out the door. Elphaba stood staring blankly at where the blonde had just been. She'd not been given a time frame and so slumped back to the sofa to sit with the grouchy cat that had taken up residence. Somehow, Elphaba had managed to fall into a deep sleep, the large cat perched on her stomach. It was a dreamless sleep. A short dreamless sleep. Banging on the door had sent the cat flying as Elphaba sprang to her feet. She looked around panic already setting in. The gale force must have located her.

The panic was very quickly eradicated as a familiar voice came through the wood. She ran and opened it with relief, Glinda tottering through with far too many bags that someone her size should be able to carry. She moved and took the majority before shutting the door with her foot.

'Do you plan on moving in?' She turned with a small smile. It was just like being back at Shiz, sarcastic and charming Elphie rearing her head. Glinda gave a smile in return.

'Elphie, as I'm certain you are aware, tomorrow is Lurlinemas and we are celebrating .' Elphaba didn't really have the heart to say no and so allowed the small blonde to begin unpacking.

'Its not much, but it'll be nice. Just like shiz' she pulled out some paper, a few small decorations and then came the food. A few vegetables left over from her home cooking and some meat, though she was sure Elphie would refuse it.

They sat in front of the fire, a few logs thrown on from Glinda's travels as they shared the vegetables from one plate, they would get by sharing the heat of one another. Glinda found that her life at the moment was nothing compared to this dank apartment. All the luxuries of the world could not compare to having that thin green arm wrapped around her. She smiled and moved in closer as the plate was cleared. A few quick kisses were placed on Elphie's lower lip then she stood and held out a hand.

'Miss Elphie, as much as I adore staying in your arms, we have a tree to decorate, and I shan't be able to reach the top without your assistance' she finished with a smile. Elphie was instantly reminded of her youth; playful times when she would pick a laughing and half-heartedly protesting Glinda up by her waist to place the star atop the tree. It was all so simple back then, and being near Glinda in such a way made her feel like things could maybe be like that again. Maybe.

Elphaba laughed as the tree was removed from its bag, the thing was no taller than her waist. They worked together, placing the decorative pieces on the branches between stolen kisses and laughter from both. The height of the tree meant that in a very short amount of time, the decorative process was complete, save for the star that would sit on top. It had been their Shiz tradition for Elphie to lift her. She remembered her first Lurlinemas without Elphie when there were no strong arms to lift her, and suddenly went quiet. Clearly Elphie mistook her stillness.

'My lovely, I'm certain that you'd be able to reach the top of that, no matter how little you think you are!' She said as she flicked the top branch.

'I was trying to recreate our last Christmas together in Shiz. It meant a lot to me'

Glinda turned her back and continued to fiddle with ribbons on the small tree, mood seemingly dampened, and a familiar lump appearing in her throat. She attempted to regain composure until green arms wrapped around her from behind. Kisses were deposited in blonde hair.

'We could make it happen again. Just like Shiz. You and I, our small room. I know I don't have much. Goodness, I'm lucky to have this room. It's dark and damp but I'd give you everything. Everything I could just to walk back home everyday and see your face as you step through the door. I can't offer much in the way of material possessions, but I can offer you my heart.'

Elphaba's speech stopped quite suddenly. The rawness of her own words seeming to shock her. Glinda had opened up that little box of emotion in the back of her head that she tried so desperately to keep quiet. Her arms fell away and Glinda turned.

'I'd stay with you forever, if you'll have me' came the blonde's response. She'd left Elphie alone before, and was adamant that the action would not be competed again. Her mind was made up for her. Elphaba let out a disbelieving laugh before crushing their mouths together.

Maybe they would find the time to finish decorating the tree that evening, though for the time being, Elphaba's dizzying kisses were quite enough to keep the blonde content as they fell into bed. Such were these activities that Glinda found herself having a long lay in come morning. Even the sounds of shuffling did not rouse her. She awoke slightly at the sound of the front door closing but fell back into a deep slumber. The second time she woke up, Elphie's arms were back around her; safe, solid and warm. She turned and kissed green lips as Elphie's eye fluttered open.

Elphaba pretended that she did not know where the basket with Glinda's name on it had come from, or the little gingerbread mouse within. She also could not account for the tattered architecture book, nor the pendant that meant so very much. She suggested that the fairy queen had been to leave gifts when Glinda questioned her from behind a chipped mug of tea. One thing that Glinda was certain had been left by Elphaba was the small note tucked in the front cover of the book stating three simple, yet loving words. I love you.


End file.
